1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for calculating a current location in a navigation device by using map matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technology for calculating a current location in a navigation device by using map matching, there has been known a technology that: i) defines, as a base location, a current location measured by a GPS receiver, or a current location calculated by dead reckoning navigation utilizing a sensor that detects a running distance or a traveling azimuth; ii) defines, as candidate points, locations on respective roads in the vicinity of the base location, the locations being fairly near to the base location, and, iii) selects a point to be defined as a current location from among candidate points whose distances from the base location fall within a predetermined threshold value (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-311048).